X-Philes
by ladyharlem
Summary: Jane shows Maura one of her favourite movies. Established Rizzles. Fluffy one shot.


**A/N - This stemmed from a dream I had about Maura and Jane cuddling on the couch at Maura's. Edited by yours truly, so please please excuse any glaring mistakes.**

**Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles and Angela Rizzoli are not my characters.**

* * *

Maura held the front door for Jane as the Detective manoeuvred her way into the hall, arms laden with bags and takeout containers.

"I don't know why you wouldn't let me carry any of those, Jane." Maura sighed, following Jane to the kitchen.

"_Because _I know how much you spent on that shirt and I didn't want to see you crying if you got grease on it." Jane mumbled with car keys between her teeth. Maura grinned and planted a kiss on Jane's cheek in thanks.

Leaving her to plate up their food, Maura started up the stairs to change out of her silk shirt into something more comfortable for the evening. She leaned back through the door frame to call to Jane,

"Do you want me to bring you some different pants?"

Jane responded with the smile that she saved just for Maura. Head tilted, eyes sparkling with adoration.

"Thanks, Maur."

* * *

Unable to leave the plates by the sink, Maura insisted on washing them before she could relax. Ignoring Jane's protests, she made a display of swinging her hips around the kitchen, playfully teasing the detective, fully aware that Jane was leaning with her chin on the back of the couch gazing at her every move.

"You're such a tease." She whined at Maura, "Just hurry up, I want to start the movie."

"Patience is a virtue, Jane," Came Maura's reply.

Jane sighed and flung herself back into the huge cushions on Maura's couch. Her eyes were fixed on the repeating menu screen and her mind was wandering. She didn't hear the blonde sneak up behind her. Maura's hands on her shoulders and the kiss on her head saw Jane close her eyes and relax further into the cushions. She reached up and took Maura's tiny hands in her own and guided the smaller woman into the space beside her. Maura didn't hesitate to snuggle into Jane, their legs entwined and Jane's long arms draped over Maura. As she looked up, Jane planted a tiny kiss on the end of her nose and stroked her hair.

"Okay, _now_ can we start the movie?" Jane asked and she felt Maura nod against her shoulder.

* * *

"Jane, I thought Mulder and Scully worked on The X-Files? Why are they finding bombs?" Maura quizzed the detective.

Jane sighed and rested her forehead on the top of Maura's head, smiling into her sweet smelling hair.

"The X-Files got closed down at the end of season 5, so they got reassigned. We need to watch the whole lot together." She explained.

Maura scrunched her nose, unsure if Jane's suggestion was a good one.

"But where are there aliens in this movie? How can it be an X-Files movie if there are no aliens?" She asked with genuine confusion in her voice.

"Did you sleep through the beginning? 'Cause those things in the cave looked like aliens to me." Jane replied, playfully poking Maura in the ribs.

In truth, Maura had been unable to concentrate on the beginning of the movie; her attention was only caught by the appearance of Mulder and Scully. Her thoughts had been full of the case they were working and how Jane looked when she got caught the scent of a perp. Maura loved to be in Homicide when Jane was fired up on the trail of a killer. The wild blaze in Jane's eyes made her go weak at the knees.

"No, I was thinking about work. I'm sorry." She replied in a whisper.

Jane moved underneath Maura and repositioned herself so they were facing. Her eyes were dancing in the light from the television screen and she cupped Maura's face in her hands.

"You need to switch off." She told Maura with a smile before leaning in to kiss her gently.

"Don't be a hypocrite, Jane." Maura replied, smiling into Jane's kisses.

They settled back into the couch lying side by side, Maura's arm across Jane's stomach and her head resting on the Detective's chest. Jane breathed deeply and inhaled the coconut fragrance from Maura's hair. Her fingers traced circles on the exposed skin of Maura's hip, where her cashmere sweater had ridden up.

Jane pushed the sweater up further and began to draw tiny shapes on her side, making Maura giggle and tense the muscles in her stomach.

"Stop it, Jane! How am I supposed to concentrate on the story when you're drawing little love hearts on my skin?" She protested, lightly slapping Jane's abs.

Jane laughed and squeezed her arm around Maura,

"God, you're _so_ easy to tease!" she told the blonde, prompting Maura to wrap her arms tightly around Jane's waist and squeeze back. They held each other tightly for what felt like hours, breathing in sync and enjoying the way their bodies fitted together perfectly. Maura was the first to relax her grip and she pushed Jane's t-shirt up to expose her toned stomach. She moved her palm over the tanned skin and sighed deeply.

"You know, Jane, you are beautiful." She whispered. Jane stroked her hair,

"Not as beautiful as you." She replied.

"Oh no, I see what you're doing, Jane. Stop it. I won't argue with you. I won't." Maura told her, hardening the tone of her voice ever so slightly. Jane laughed and threw her head back, gripping Maura's shoulder reassuringly. As she relaxed, Maura began to run her finger over Jane's stomach, making swirling motions and smiling as the detective's muscles jumped at her touch. Jane reached down to take her hand and Maura looked up into her eyes, challenging her.

"No. You have to tell me what it is I'm drawing before I'll stop." She explained.

"Oh my god, Maur," Jane laughed, "Sure. Fine. Whatever."

She pushed her hand back under her head and stretched. Maura drew UFOs and tiny shapes on Jane's stomach until finally the detective could take it no longer and drew her knees up, laughing almost hysterically.

* * *

The sound of the latch on the door woke Jane with a start and the sudden movement of her body caused Maura to stir in her arms. They had fallen asleep when the movie had finished with the menu repeating into the darkness.

Angela saw Jane's mane of curls sticking up at all angles from the doorway and crossed to the couch. She stopped at the sight of Maura and Jane entwined together, Maura's tiny snores filling the silence. Jane's eyes were shut tightly as she prepared for her mother's yells of "why didn't you girls tell me?!" or "Is there something I should know?" Instead, to Jane's surprise, her mother said nothing and headed for the kitchen. Jane sat up as far as she could, still holding Maura protectively and peeked over the back of the couch with one eye still shut. Embarrassment crept up her spine.

"Would you two like pancakes or waffles for breakfast?" Angela asked without turning around.

Jane ducked back down onto the couch and woke Maura with a kiss.

"Do you want pancakes for breakfast?" She asked the blonde, whose eyes were still heavy with sleep, and brushed stray strands of hair away from her face. "My Ma's cooking in your kitchen."

Maura smiled sleepily and buried her face into Jane's chest, wrapping her arms and legs around the detective.

"I always want pancakes."


End file.
